kirche_des_lebensfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ankleidegebet
Als Ankleidegebet werden all die Gebete bezeichnet, die während des Anlegens der liturgischen Gewänder gesprochen werden. Sie sollen betonen, dass es sich beim Vorgang des Umkleidens um einen sakralen Akt handelt und den Geweihten als Vorbereitung auf die Liturgie dienen. Die Ankleidegebete sind sowohl im Rituale minorum als auch im Rituale maiorum und dem Caeremoniale praefectorium aufgezeichnet. Übersicht Ankleidegebete Handwaschung "Gebt Tugend, Ihr Götter, meinen Händen, dass jeder Makel abgewaschen werde, damit ich Euch ohne Befleckung des Leibes und der Seele zu dienen vermag." Amikt „Gewähret mir, Ihr Götter unter dem Panzer Eures Glaubens, Schutz vor den Anfeindungen all derer, die mich am Beschreiten Eures Weges zu hindern trachten, dass ich Euch lobe und preise ohne Unterlass.“ Albe "Läutert mich, Ihr Götter, und reinigt mein Herz, damit ich, durch das Wasser des Lebens weiß (rein) gewaschen, die ewigen Freuden genieße." Zingulum „Umgürtet mich, Ihr Götter, damit ich wohl gerüstet und in Demut, den Weg des Lebens an jedem Tag aufs Neue beschreite und schließlich die Vollendung in Euch schaue.“ Orarium „Gebt, Ihr Götter, dass ich als demütige Dienerin / demütiger Diener, Eurer Weisung folge und so den Dienst an Euch frohen Herzens verrichte, gleich wieviel Mühe, gleich wieviel Schweiß es mich kosten mag.“ Stola „Bekleidet mich, Ihr Götter, mit der Zier der Demut, der Liebe und des Friedens, auf dass ich, allseitig mit Tugenden gerüstet, den Feinden zu widerstehen vermag.“ Tunica „Ihr Götter, kleidet mich in das Gewand Eurer Dienerschaft und gewähret mir, dass ich es so zu tragen vermag, dass ich Eure barmherzige Gnade erlange.“ Paenula „Ihr Götter, kleidet mich in das Gewand Eurer Priesterschaft und lasst mich nie vergessen, dass mein Leben eine Pilgerfahrt auf Eurem Weg ist, damit ich nicht strauchle und Euch nachzufolgen nicht müde werde.“ Amiculum „Ihr Götter, umhüllt mich mit dem schützenden Mantel Eures Glaubens, damit ich vor aller Unbill, Not und vor allem Zweifel geschützt, die Schar Eurer Kinder den Weg des Glaubens an Euch führen kann.“ Subligaculum „Ihr Götter, kleidet mich mit der Schürze der Dienerinnen und Diener Eurer Schöpfung, damit ich in Demut meinen Dienst vollziehe.“ Velum „Ihr Götter, bedecket meine unwürdigen aber demütigen Hände, damit ich das was rein und heilig ist, in Würde erhalte.“ Handschuhe „Ihr Götter, mit meinen unwürdigen aber demütigen Händen will ich allein Euch dienen.“ Schuhe „Ihr Götter, wie alle Kinder Eurer Schöpfung so bin auch ich auf der ewigen Pilgerfahrt zur Vollendung. Gebt, dass ich nicht strauchle indem Ihr mich sicheren Schrittes führt.“ Ring „Ihr Götter, so wie Ihr Euren Kindern der Schöpfung die Gabe des Heiligen Bundes zum Geschenk machtet, so bindet Ihr mich voller Gnade auch an Euch. Lasst mich nie vergessen, dass ich Euch diene.“ Kette mit der Blume des Lebens „Ihr Götter, die Eitlen und Stolzen schmücken sich mit Gold und Edelsteinen. Mein Schmuck sei aber Euer Zeichen allein, dass es mich gemahne Euch zu folgen.“ Präfectalring „Ihr Götter, jene, die Ihre Macht mit Schwert und Schild, mit Peitsche und Gesetz erlangen und verteidigen, tragen voller Stolz Ihr Siegel am Finger. Gebt dass ich nie vergesse, dass ich nicht aus eigener Kraft sondern in Eurem Dienste handle.“ Pectorale mit Pectoralschnur „Ihr Götter, die Kette meines Amtes sei diese Pectorale, damit all jenen denen ich begegne offenbar sei, dass mein Amt von Euch kommt.“ Imperatum mit der Bursa „Ihr Götter, Eure Dienerin Matriarchin N. / Euer Diener Patriarch N. führt in Eurem Namen die Kirche Eurer Bekennenden Kinder. Von ihr / ihm in Eurem Namen beauftragt Euch und Eurer Kirche zu dienen, stärket mich im Glauben und lasst mich unverzagt Eure Lehre vertreten.“ Präfectalstab „Ihr Götter, damit die Kinder Eurer Schöpfung nicht irre gehen, offenbartet Ihr ihnen durch Eure Himmlischen Scharen was recht und was unrecht ist. Lasst mich gestützt auf den Glauben an Euch stets ein gutes Urteil fällen und der Schar Eurer Bekennenden Kinder ein Beispiel von Rechtschaffenheit sein.“ Haube „Ihr Götter, voller Scham und Demut bedecke ich mein unwürdiges Haupt, damit Ihr Euch nicht abwendet vor meinem Angesicht.“ Birett „Ihr Götter, ich darf mich selbst Kind Eurer Schöpfung nennen. Damit stehe ich unter Euer Schutz. Erfüllet mich daher mit Mut, den Glauben an Euch stets zu bezeugen und nicht zu verstecken.“ Pilgerhut „Ihr Götter, unser ganzes Dasein ist eine Pilgerfahrt auf der Suche nach der Vollendung. Schützt mich durch Eure Gnade barmherzig vor aller Unbill, damit ich dereinst Eure Herrlichkeit schaue.“ Corona „Ihr Götter, Eure Macht ist nicht von dieser Welt. Daher will ich mich allein Eurer Macht beugen und vor keiner weltlichen Macht zurückweichen.“